The family that crosses the ghost together stays together part 2
by Citizen of Heaven
Summary: The continuation of part one sorry for taking to long to post school has kept me busy. Please enjoy


**Chapter 1- new beginnings continuation**

 _After Jim put Aiden to bed he came to his room and found Melinda on the bed staring into space, while Sophia was sleeping in her crib. "hey baby", Jim said breaking Melinda out of her thoughts. "hi baby", Melinda said, as Jim came on the bed. "what's the matter?", Jim asked. "nothing I was just thinking about the ghost", Melinda said. "don't worry about it just relax", Jim said. "I'm trying it's just hard sometimes", Melinda revealed. "just close your eyes and sleep", Jim said. "i just can't", Melinda said. "mommy daddy come a man is in trouble", Aiden said, as he suddenly came in. "who's in trouble?", Melinda asked. "a man", Aiden said. "Jim we have to go", Melinda said. "no stay here with Sophia while Aiden and I go", Jim said. "no i can't" Melinda argued. "no... Melinda listen you have to rest ok so please just stay", Jim said. "fine but hurry back", Melinda agreed, giving both Aiden and Jim a kiss as they left the room.  
_

 _"where exactly is this man?", Jim asked Aiden as they drove down the road. "right there", Aiden said, pointing at a red car parked by the side of the road. "are you sure?", Jim asked. "yes.. there is also a baby there", Aiden replied, as they both came out of the car. A baby could be heard crying, Jim and Aiden ran towards the car. "hello yes there is an unconscious man and what seems to be a new born baby in the car... Grand view... near village square... yes he is alive and the baby is fine... thank you", Jim said, as he hanged up the phone with the operator. "is he alright daddy?", Aiden asked. "yes he is baby", Jim replied as he carried the baby in his arms, but the baby continued to cry. "mommy is calling", Aiden revealed. "answer it please", Jim said. "hello mommy... yes we found him... yes there was a baby in the car... daddy is holding the baby... yes love you too bye", Aiden said, ending the call. "is everything alright?", Jim asked. "yes she was just wondering if we were alright and if we found the man", Aiden explained. Then sirens could heard coming their way. The man and his baby was taken to the hospital for check up. At the hospital, Aiden sat patiently in the waiting room, while Jim spoke to the doctor. "his alcohol level was up to the roof and he passed out... he just woke up and his mother is coming to take the baby... and he would love to see you", The doctor informed. "thank you... Aiden come on", Jim called. "room 208", The doctor walked away, as Aiden and Jim went to look for the room. "hello I'm Jim Clancy and this is my son Aiden we found you", Jim explained, as him and Aiden walked in the room. "oh nice to meet you... I'm Denzel Love nice to meet you two", Denzel said. "what exactly happened?", Jim asked. "I just recently lost my wife Casey... and things have been hell... I can't raised our daughter my self... I was on my way to meet my mom... when I stopped at a bar and drank a few drinks... but then I bought more and came to the car and drank until I became unconscious", Denzel explained. "Casey Love?", Jim asked, remembering the name of the ghost Melinda spoke about. "yes.. my wife... did you know Casey?", Denzel asked. "not really.. just her name", Jim said. "yes she did a lot of community work so you must know her somehow", Denzel said. "alright we have to be on our way", Jim said. "alright nice meeting you", Denzel said. "ok see you... come on bud", Jim said, as he carried Aiden and left.  
_

 _"The thing I would never understand is why he was drinking with the baby in the back seat", Jim stated. "do you know the address of his mom's house?", Melinda asked. "yes why... you are not thinking of going there are you?", Jim asked. "yes I am I have to help... and I can take Sophia with me in her baby carrier so I could walk around with her... and then I'll later pick Aiden from school. "alright... but I can stay with Sophia... I have today off.. I can also pick Aiden up", Jim said. "oh I love you... I promise I will come back immediately the store is closed today... and I pumped milk last night so you can give it to Sophia", Melinda said, as she wore her jacket. "I love you too baby... stay safe", Jim replied, giving Melinda a kiss as she dashed through the door. Melinda drove to Denzel's mother's home. "hi I'm Melinda Gordon my husband and five year old son found your son yesterday with your granddaughter", Melinda introduced. "oh.. nice to meet you I'm Pamela come right in", Pamela said, as Melinda was led to her living room. "so how's the baby doing?", Melinda asked. "she's fine and her name is Tori", Pamela replied. "I don't mean to pry... but where is her mother?", Melinda asked cautiously. "her mother Casey died when she was having Tori", Pamela explained. "I'm so sorry for your loss", Melinda said. "thank you... It's just Denzel has started drinking ever since Casey died... he doesn't even hold Tori... It's almost like he blames Tori for Casey's death... so I have made the decision to take care of Tori until Denzel can get back on his feet", Pamela explained. "when did Casey die?", Melinda asked. "last week... so why all the questions?", Pamela asked. "I'm curious... and I wanted to see if the baby was alright", Melinda said. "yes she's fine", Pamela said. "well I should be on my way... i have a newborn too", Melinda shared. "nice meeting you", Pamela said, ignoring Melinda's statement. "and if you need help babysitting or anything I can help I have two kids", Melinda informed. "thank you see you around", Pamela said, as Melinda left._

 _Melinda was at the store with Eli and Sophia, Sophia sleeping in car seat "I need to talk to Casey so I can know how she died", Melinda told Eli as she browsed. "well she died in child birth", Eli stated. "yes I feel that something else happened... the way Pamela acted when I mentioned Casey", Melinda said. "I don't think there is more... she died in child birth", Eli said. "ok but how come there are no medical records of Casey in the hospital and it should be at the top of the list because Tori is a newborn", Melinda said. "so what are you driving at?", Eli asked. "I'm saying...wait did you bring this stress ball here?", Melinda asked, as she touched the stress ball she immediately was hit with a vision. In the vision she was put in Casey's place, and Melinda was in a house and she was holding the stress ball and she was in labor. Then Pamela was also in the vision. "push come on you're almost there push", Pamela from the vision said. Melinda cried in pain. "I... can't... I... need... to... rest", Melinda said, in between breaths. "you are loosing blood you have to", Pamela said. "TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL", Melinda screamed. "come on you can PUSH", Pamela said, as Melinda pushed as she squeezed her stress ball. Then the baby came out crying. "aww she is so beautiful... Casey.. Casey wake up hold your baby... Oh my God Casey", Pamela cried, and the vision ended. "Melinda was that a vision?", Eli asked, and Sophia could be heard crying. "yea... I just saw how Casey died", Melinda said, as she took Sophia out of her car seat and held her "how did she die?", Eli asked. "she had her baby at home and Pamela was helping her deliver the baby... and she died", Melinda asked. "is Pamela a mid wife?", Eli asked. "not that I know off... but in the vision she didn't have any equipment she just had a towel", Melinda said. "so what should we do?", Eli asked. "I think we should pay her a visit again", Melinda said. "but you said she was uncomfortable talking about Casey", Eli reasoned. "yes but this time I have Sophia... now let's go", Melinda said, as she quickly put Sophia in her car seat, and then she left the store with Eli.  
_

 _Melinda and Eli finally arrived at Pamela's house, where Pamela was in the garden watering the plant. "good afternoon Pamela", Melinda said, getting Pamela's attention. "afternoon... is there anything I can help you with? and who are you", Pamela asked, referring to Eli. "I'm Eli Melinda's friend", Eli replied. "I want to ask you some questions about Casey", Melinda started. "what's this?... What do you want?", Pamela asked, clearly uncomfortable. "I know it's not any of our business", Eli said. "you're right it's not your business so leave before I call the police", Pamela rudely said. "I know how Casey died... she died in her house... while giving birth to Tori... and you were her midwife or maybe not a trained one", Melinda said. "how did you know this?", Pamela asked, bewildered. "I see ghost and my friend Eli here ghost", Melinda said, as she suddenly felt released. "What are you crazy?", Pamela asked, now terrified. "I know it sounds crazy but it's not Melinda is right... Casey died under your care", Eli said. "yes... come inside", Pamela said. "thank you", Melinda said. "do you want to put your baby down?", Pamela asked. "no thank you she is alright", Melinda replied. "If you don't mind me asking why didn't you take Casey to the hospital?", Eli asked. "yes because in my vision Casey kept asking you to take her to the hospital and she was loosing a lot of blood", Melinda reviewed. "how... Oh my God Casey is truly here... is she here right now?", Pamela asked. "no", Melinda said. "Denzel and Casey were fighting... when I say fighting I mean Denzel was fighting Casey... there was a robbery at gun point at a small mall... and Casey was raped along with many other women that day... after the rape Denzel blamed Casey telling her that it was dressing that attracted the robber... to make things worse three weeks later Casey found out that she was pregnant... he hated Casey", Pamela shared. Then Casey suddenly appeared. "she's here", Melinda informed. "I never understood how it was my fault that I was raped", Casey said. "where is she?", Pamela asked. "right next to you", Melinda said. "Casey it is not your fault that you were raped", Eli said. "yes it's not your fault Casey", Pamela said. "That night you saw Denzel he was trying to get rid of Tori", Casey informed. "Casey said that night... when Denzel was sent to the hospital with Tori... he was trying to get rid of Tori", Melinda said. "yes he hated Tori... he wouldn't even hold her or acknowledge her", Pamela confessed. "Casey Tori is now safe you can go into the light", Eli assured the ghost. "I can't go anywhere until Denzel pays for killing me", Casey said. "what is she saying?", Pamela asked. "she blames Denzel for her death", Melinda said. "what exactly happened that day she died?", Eli asked. "when Denzel started yelling at Casey she messaged me... I drove down immediately... and I saw her on the floor bleeding she cried saying Denzel pushed her down... there was no time she was in labor... I worked as a midwife so I knew how to handle childbirth... her water had already broken... I then got her to her bed and delivered of the baby... she lost a lot of blood before I came... she wanted me to take her to the hospital... but the baby was ready and she needed to be relieved of the pain", Pamela said. "tell Pamela that I'm grateful for her help", Casey said. "She's grateful", Melinda said. "I wish you were still alive to see your baby girl grow up... and I'm sorry for what Denzel did... I wish I could do something to take it all back", Pamela said. "I know what you can do... you can get Denzel over here so Casey can find forgiveness and go into the light", Melinda said. "he should be here any minute now... he comes to see me at least three or four times a week", Pamela said. The door could be heard closing followed by footsteps. "he's here", Pamela informed. "hi mom", Denzel said, giving his mom a brief hug. "hey aren't you that lady from the hospital", Denzel said. " yes Melinda Gordon and this is my friend Eli", Melinda introduced. "nice to meet you", Denzel said, shaking their hands. "Denzel Casey is here", Melinda said, going straight to the point. "what are you talking about?", Denzel asked, as he glared at Melinda with 'you're crazy' written all over it. "look I know how this is going to sound but Melinda here can see and talk to ghost I can hear them", Eli said. "mom what is this?", Denzel asked. "it's true Denzel... they both know how Casey died in details", Pamela said. "and Casey is here right now she is angry... she claims that you pushed her", Melinda explained. "I didn't push her.. I moved her out of my way... and I left the house immediately... I didn't know that I hurt her", Denzel said, feeling remorseful. "why did you hate me so much and why was it my fault that I was raped", Casey asked. "she wants to know why you blamed her for being raped", Melinda said, with anger evident in her voice. Denzel then looked at Pamela. "answer the question", Pamela said, feeling a little annoyed at her son. "I never told her it was her fault", Denzel said. "you didn't have to the way you started to treat me spoke for itself... you even stopped calling me babe like you used to do", Casey said. "Casey said that the way you treated her spoke for itself and even stopped calling her babe", Melinda delivered the messaged. "she's really here... tell her that I'm sorry", Denzel said. "she can here you", Eli informed. "I'm sorry I didn't hate you I just couldn't look at you the same I know there is no excuse for such behavior... I don't know why I pushed you away... I'm sorry for treating you that way... I was stupid please forgive me", Denzel said, he was now on his knees. "tell him I love him... and I forgive him", Casey said. "she forgives you", Melinda said, as tears streamed down her eyes. "thank you so much... I promise to take care of Tori and nurture and protect her from harms way... I love you", Denzel said. "I love you to", Casey said, giving Denzel a kiss. "she's saying goodbye", Melinda informed. "I love you too Pamela", Casey said, kissing Pamela's forehead, then walking into the light. "goodbye", Melinda said. After at least twenty minutes of crying Melinda and Eli said their goodbyes and went home._

 _"mommy so is that man and the baby alright?", Aiden asked. "yes they are alright... go wash up for dinner", Melinda said, giving Aiden a kiss on the forehead. "ok mom", Aiden said, as he raced upstairs. "so today was great", Jim said, giving Melinda a kiss. "yes and remember the family that crosses their ghosts together stays together", Melinda said. "who says that?", Jim teases, which earned him a playful slap on the wrist. "I do", Melinda said. "Alright I'm ready let's eat dinner", Aiden said, as he ran into the living room. "alright the prince has spoken", Melinda teased as the Clancy went to start their dinner._


End file.
